Longest Night
by sunchaser116589
Summary: Warning: ECLIPSE SPOILERS! Done shouting... Takes place during the storm just before the fight when Edward sits in the corner, Bella shivers on the ground, and Jacob becomes a space heater. From EPOV, not Bella's. Saftey rated T.Again, Eclipse spoil.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**WARNING: This Contains Eclipse Spoilers!!!! You have been warned…**

**A//N: Ha! I got Eclipse today! ****Which happens to be Aug. 3…**** No one bite me… Well… **

**Now, I'm going to have to re-read Eclipse a few times, to get more fanfic ideas… Poor me… Lol, it's like 600 pages, so maybe I'll do it tomorrow again… Mean story had a cliffhanger…**

**Now, I'm taking most of this straight from the book, so, if it looks like you've read it before, it's because you have. I'll attempt to change what I can, but I need something to go by…**

**Yeay****! Eclipse is out now!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Outside, the wind howled. Tent walls bulged, and Bella shivered once more.

I was crouched at the other end, as far away from Bella as I could, holding my breath.

My poor angel was freezing, and I didn't know how I could help.

"What can I do?" I asked her, trying to wedge myself deeper into the corner.

She just shook her head, and the werewolf whined again.

"Get out of here." Bella said, her shudders making her stumble over the words.

"He's just worried about you," I replied as I took a quick glance at his mind.

"He's perfectly capable to survive out here happily."

Bella once again tried to say something, but the words got stuck in her mouth.

I felt a pang where my heart used to be, and my pain for my human increased.

The wolf whimpered, complaining.

"What do you want me to do?" I growled, too anxious to be polite. "Why don't you make yourself useful and grab a space heater or something?"

"I'm ok." Bella stuttered.

I gave her a scathing look. She was most certainly not alright, and it was pretty much my own fault.

Apparently Jacob agreed with me, because he growled too.

The wind picked up again, and Bella shuddered with it.

Jacob and I became more frantic, and he let out a roaring howl, rising above the racket of the storm, calling to Seth.

I scowled as Jacob's plans entered my head.

It was a horrible idea, and I definitely would not allow it. I said as much out loud.

His human voice answered me back.

"Better than anything you've come up with." He answered, stepping through the door, and allowing a whiff of his scent to come spiraling towards me.

Ignoring the urge to wrinkle my nose in distaste, I watched as Bella once again convulsed.

"I don't like this," I hissed at him. "Just give her the coat and get out."

Bella stuttered some more, and I almost whined myself.

"The parka's for tomorrow; it's too frozen for her to warm by herself. You said you needed a space heater, and here I am."

The werewolf spread his hands.

Bella tried complaining, forgetting that Jacob was perfectly suited to this climate.

"Not me," he replied cheerfully," I run at 108.9 degrees these days. I'll have you sweating in no time."

I snarled as I caught his thoughts after that last sentence.

He started unzipping her sleeping bag, and I found myself at his side, grabbing his shoulder hard.

The wolf flinched and drew back from me, sending a wave of revulsion and anger towards me.

"Get your hand off me." He growled.

"Don't fight," Bella pleaded.

"I'm sure she'll thank you for this when her toes turn purple and fall off." He snapped.

I knew this was true, and, as much as it hurt me to let Jacob go through with his plan, it wasn't near as much pain as what I felt when I looked upon Bella's blue face and purple lips, so I dropped my hand and withdrew to my corner.

"Watch yourself." I said in an icy tone, knowing exactly what was going through his mind.

He chuckled in return.

"Scoot over Bella." He said, unzipping her bag.

Bella gave me a look of outrage, and tried to protest, which nearly caused me to give in and throw the werewolf out of the tent. Then I remembered the alternative, and held strong.

"Don't be stupid; don't you like having all ten toes?" he said, slight excitement entering his mind.

He shoved himself into the small sleeping bag, and managed to get the zipper back up.

Bella looked about to growl at him, then surprise came over her face.

Through Jacob's mind, I could feel exactly how cold Bella was, and I hunched over a bit.

"Jeez Bella," he called in shock," you're freezing."

"Sorry," she muttered.

I watched as she shuddered.

"Try to relax," he offered," Of course, you'd warm up faster if you took your clothes off."

The images that ran through his mind were more detailed than I'd have liked. I wasn't even aware that a growl ripped through me, until Jacob's mind brought attention to it.

"It's a simple fact." He defended.

"Cut it out Jake," Bella said, knowing he was trying to provoke me.

Remembering that, I tried to calm myself a bit.

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker; he's just jealous."

He'd hit the mark.

"Of course I am," I replied smoothly," you don't have the faintest idea how much I wish I could do what you're doing for her mongrel." The longing almost make me close my eyes, but I kept them open, waiting for what the wolf would try next.

"At least you know she wishes it could be you." He replied sourly.

"True." A humorless smile touched my lips.

Bella seemed to me doing a bit better now; shivering less frequently.

"There," Jacob said, pleased that he had helped her," Feeling better?"

Able to speak now, she replied," Yes."

"Your lips are still blue. Want me to warm those up for you too."

I signed, knowing that he would eagerly do so if she asked.

"Behave yourself." She replied, causing me to fight off a smirk. The feeling was lessened when I noticed her pressing her face against his shoulder.

There was movement at the end of Bella's side of the sleeping bag, and then Jacob jumped when Bella pressed cold toes to his legs.

He shifted to rest the side of his face against hers, and I scowled slightly.

"Jake? " she asked, and I silently rejoiced to hear her voice unhindered now. "I'm not trying to be a jerk or anything, but, why are you furrier than most of your other friends."

His answer came just a second before his voice did.

"Because my hair is longer." He replied, chuckling again.

"Oh." She said, thinking now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**((A//N: Yes, I cut if off. If you cared, then I'm sorry. It's late, and I want to go to sleep, but I also chopped it off, since I'll be doing the next chapter, well, next… ****REVIEW!))**


	2. Please Read

UPDATE: Lol, wow, I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry! Didn't really see the point, and then my laptop blew up, and now I've got school and a job and no free time to even do my homework, much less take a few hours to type up something… Anyway, enough of my whining.

A few of you might remember a site I started called Twilight WildWood. I originally started it as a fanfiction site open only to fanfiction about Stephenie Meyer. It died because I kind of forgot about it, lol.

I've re-opened the site, updated it, re-designed it, added some new features, and opened the site to a bunch of authors. Tamora Pierce, Bruce Coville, Stephenie Meyer, ect. (There's a list on the site, but I'm not really concerned with people sticking to that list at the moment).

I'm looking for people willing to put their fanfiction up on the site. I'll take it down if it is really bad writing and things like that, but otherwise it is a lot like this fanfiction site we're on right now.

You might be wondering why I'm starting a new site then, right?

Well, my site will be a lot smaller, but I hope it will still be full of quality stories. You won't have to search thru thousands of silly stories just to find a few decent, well-written fanfiction pieces.

I hope my site will grow and people will enjoy visiting to see what new stories have been posted.

Right now I need some help starting the site.

I need authors. If you think you have some good, decent fanfiction, please go to .com and post it on the Fanfiction Center link. (You will have to join the site to do so. Just go to 'Subscribe and Fun' and join the TWW mailing list, which is really how people sign up.) It should be quick and easy.

I'm looking for someone who has the time to be a sort of Admin/Moderator. As much as I'd like to have the site all to myself, I don't have the time to advertise, update, and do 'quality control' inspections too.

If anyone is good with sites, you will be better than me. I like how the site is set up, but there are always a few changes that could be made to make it better.

I also need a researcher, if anyone wants to do that. I'd like to be able to keep tabs on popular authors, what books are coming out soon, appearances, ect. I have an 'Author News' page, but there isn't anything on it.

If you are interested in submitting a fanfiction, please go to: . com (just take the space out), become a member under 'Subscribe and Fun', then go to 'Fanfiction Center', make a new blog entry, and save it.

If you want to talk about anything else, either post on the forums (located at .com), make a comment to this new update, or email me.


End file.
